Dart Game
by Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Toris is in for more than he expected when a new game starts a small war in his classroom. /The dart game was something that floated around my school for a few days before the teachers outlawed it. I write a lot of LietPol oneshots. XD


The classroom rang with the slight hum of chattering students and the pitter-patter of rain outside. Typically the class would eat in the school's small courtyard, but it was raining today. Toris sat in his desk, his brown hair framing his face and falling slightly into his eyes as he leaned over his drawing. He hadn't really been thinking about what he had been sketching and smiled warmly as he realized it was Feliks. Shrugging, he pulled out his pencils, starting with the darker hair and working up to the shines. He was just starting his friend's eyes when his smile dropped. Feliks was his best friend, but God, he could be annoying.

"Liet." Toris's smile almost returned at the familiar nickname, but he forced his frustrated frown back on.  
"Liet." He was rewarded with only silence as Toris continued his drawing.  
"Liiiiieeeeet."

"FOR THE SAKE OF MY FAVORITE BRACELET, TORIS, LIKE, LOOK AT ME!"

The Lithuanian student looked up in shock. He wasn't used to Feliks yelling. Nor was the rest of the class, as their eyes were soon on Feliks. He almost fell out of his chair, startled, to see he was looking straight into his friend's piercing green eyes. Most everyone went back to what they were doing when they saw Feliks was just being an idiot.  
Again.  
A smirk lit the blond boy's face as he cupped his hand around his mouth and blew what sounded like a quick dart of air onto Toris's nose. He tilted his head in confusion and Feliks slapped his hand. "You're not allowed to move until someone touches your neck!" Though he was still confused, Toris decided to go along with his friend's little game. It was best not to argue with Feliks.  
A table away, another blond boy was swinging his legs back and forth as he talked to his Estonian friend, Eduard. Raivis glanced up, giggling a bit to see Toris frozen. "Help me.." the brunette mouthed. "No talking either!" Feliks hissed. "Well, no one follows that rule.. I'll let it slide. For now." Raivis laughed and hopped off the table, stepping over and poking Toris in the neck.

"What the heck was that?" Toris asked Feliks, crossing his arms. Feliks raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard it yet? It's been going around the school for like, a week now! You seriously need to get a social life. It's a game. If you shoot a dart at someone, you're frozen 'till someone touches your neck." Toris had been facepalming the whole time. "Hey Toris? You still awake?" He looked up at his friend. Feliks smirked, his hand around his mouth as he blew at him. "You have to make eye contact."

Toris sighed, exasperated. He smiled gratefully at the person who tapped him on the neck and stood, glaring at Feliks. He was rarely intimidating, but this was one of those times. The Polish boy stared up at him, a worried frown covering his face. "Liet? You okay?" Toris smirked. This was almost as rare as him being intimidating. He slowly lifted his hand to his mouth, keeping his eyes on Feliks the whole time, and blew. "Crap!" Feliks yelled as he froze, staring at the ceiling. "See, Feliks, there's no one else to save you from me, but I have Raivis and Eduard to fall back on."

Feliks pouted. "Liet, you're not usually this mean." It was true; maybe Ivan's habits were starting to rub off on his bullying victim. Toris sighed, giving in to his friend's rather cute pouting face. He uncrossed his arms and reached out, touching Feliks' neck. "Now," Feliks grinned, shaking his stiff arms, "watch this."

His eyes scanned the room, searching for their target. There. A redheaded boy a little taller than him with a stubborn curl sticking off the left side of his head. Most in the class avoided touching it, Ludwig having experimented once in the middle of math. It didn't end well.. The German in question sat next to the giggling Italian, a small smile playing on his lips. Feliks lifted his hand to his mouth. "Feliciano!" he called. The happy Italian looked up, smiling sincerely. It was a rare moment as his auburn eyes blinked open. Feliks blew into his hand extra-loud because Feliciano was so far. Feli gasped, freezing in place.

The rest of the class had paused to watch this first shot. Suddenly air-darts were being fired all around the room, people unfreezing and freezing in seconds. Most were soon divided into teams- the more allies the better. Liet himself leaned against Feliks' back behind an overturned table, rising every few seconds to fire a shot at another classmate. Eduard and Raivis sat next to them, also getting quite into this battle of will and skill.

After around fifteen minutes of 'fighting,' allies were beginning to turn on eachother, wanting to win. People were rarely unfrozen and Toris struggled to not get shot. Soon enough, it was just him, Feliks, Eduard, Elizabeta and Feliciano (he never opened his eyes anyway) left in a maze of tables. (A/N: For some reason your classroom is huge in this tiny school.)

Toris crouched behind a table near the entrance. He paused a moment to glance around before standing up and staring out the window. Most lockers were open and chairs littered the halls; more fighting students were running back and forth. He only stopped for a split second to consider where the teachers were before turning back to his own fight. His eyes widened in shock to see two green matches in front of his, sparkling mischeviously.

_Pfft._

Feliks' breath hit him square in the face. "I'm a goner!" he called, letting his remaining ally know.

No footsteps echoed close to him; it seemed the others had ventured into the hallway. Feliks crossed his hands behind his back, a smirk spreading over his delicate face as he circled his victim.

"Hey, Feliks? What're you up to?" Toris murmured. Frozen and staring like this, he couldn't help but notice how good his friend's tight denim shorts looked on him.  
"Don't worry, Liet, I'm not like, gonna kill you or something," Feliks giggled, looking back into his friend's pale face. "Go on, you've got other enemies to fight! Eduard and Elizabeta and Feliciano are still out there. You don't want to l-"

Toris was cut off by something warm and soft on his mouth. His eyes flew wide open in surprise to see a very red Feliks in front of him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Shrugging (in his mind of course, he was frozen), he smiled into the kiss and closed his own green orbs.

After a moment Feliks leaned away, breaking for air. "Any last words before I finish you off?" Feliks asked, smirking.

Toris smiled, contemplating the question for a moment. "Do that again."


End file.
